


Wishes

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mecha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto had never been one with much money. He barely had enough to pay the rent on some months, much less enough to buy one of the human-like robots that'd  become so popular in the past few years. He simply accepted the fact he'd never come close to owning one. He never thought he'd just stumble upon one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> *wheezes* Summary writing is hard, man. I tried, therefore no one should criticize me! Haha. Anyway, I've been wanting to write this for a bit. I don't have everything planned so far, so tags are subject to change, but the rating won't. There may also be some MakoHaru... I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> The Reigisa is a definite, though ! Anyway, before I start to ramble, I hope you enjoy the fic ;u;

The barely risen moon cast long shadows down the alleyway as Makoto made his way home. Normally, he would have been safely tucked in his apartment long before then, but that night, one of his co-workers failed to show up for her shift, and his boss asked him to stay late. 

Makoto jumped, spotting an ominous shadow before realizing it belonged to nothing more than a pile of trash. He sighed and quickened his pace. This was why he worked earlier shifts. The route he took home was a secluded series of alleyways, which while nice and peaceful during the day, were far creepier at night. It was also, unfortunately, the quickest route, the better lit and more populated alternative taking nearly twice as long.

It was no matter anyway. He was halfway home and would soon be safe and sound and swearing to himself he'd never stay late at work again. 

A mysterious object jutting out from the shadows sent Makoto sprawling to the ground with a yelp. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees and glanced back at what had tripped him. He felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes grow wide as he recognized it.

A hand. A pale, unmoving hand.

A terror filled wail rose from Makoto's throat as he scrambled away, his eyes glued steadfast to the seemingly disembodied hand. His back crashed into a wall. His chest heaved with ragged breaths and his heart pounded, the steady beats almost unbearably loud. If there was a body there, he'd have to call the police or something, right? If there was no body... Makoto gulped audibly. Either way, he had to do something. He forced a trembling hand off the ground and to his pocket only to find it empty. He frantically patted it and the others on his pants before remembering with a whine that he'd forgotten his phone at home.

He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. There was no guarantee the owner of the hand was even dead. It may not have moved since Makoto tripped over it, but that didn't mean they were dead. In fact, they could just be a really heavy sleeper or simply too sick to respond. Guilt pooled in Makoto's stomach at the thought of someone dying sick in an alley because he was too much of a coward to even check if they were alive. At the very least he could check, couldn't he? It wasn't like they would do anything to him. Right. 

He pushed himself to his feet and took a shaky step forward. He just had to check for a pulse. Simple. He took another step. If the person was alive, he'd run and find help. Two more steps. If they weren't, he'd run straight home and try and forget this ever happened. Another two steps. If there was no body... He faltered. If there was no body, he'd stay at Nagisa's for the night. 

He kneeled down beside the hand. A quick glance into the shadows revealed a definite figure. Makoto blew a deep breath out his nose, relaxing slightly. At least he wouldn't be banging on Nagisa's door begging to stay the night. 

He reached toward the hand, unable to keep his own steady as he did so. He could do this. He could do it. Taking a deep breath, he pressed his hand down only to yank it back again at the cool feeling that'd spread to his fingertips. He was just about to launch himself to his feet when something dawned on him, making him pause. Yes, the hand had been cold, but it'd also been hard... almost unnaturally so... Makoto squinted, leaning closer to the seated figure. Of course! He sat back, smacked a hand to his forehead and let out a bark of laughter. Of course! It was never a body in the first place, at least not a human one. It was a robot. A mecha.

A closer look into the shadows confirmed this, revealing dark, lifeless eyes upon a sleek, metallic face. Makoto hummed, running his gaze over the immobile figure, and wondered what it was doing out here, abandoned like this. Robots like this were very expensive. They weren't exactly rare, but they were valuable. Makoto was no robotic specialist, hell he'd never even seen one this close before, but he couldn't see anything wrong with it. Or well... him. 

He had a distinctly male appearance. Robots like this were very human-like in appearance, despite their smooth, white skin blemished only by the bolts running along the edges where one slate of metal ended and another began. He even had long, sleek black hair and was fully clothed. The only explanation Makoto could come up with for his abandonment was that his owner, most likely someone very wealthy, had purchased a newer model and decided he or she didn't need the old one anymore.  
Makoto tsked sadly at the thought. He grabbed the robot's hand, wanting to pull him into the light so he could see him better. The robot's eyes came to life, flooding the alley with a brilliant blue light and sending Makoto sprawling back in shock. He blinked rapidly, his eyes watering from the sudden brightness, and squinted at the robot. The robot turned and locked an unwavering gaze on him, treating him to a direct beam of blindingly bright light.

Makoto shielded his eyes with his hand and tried to figure out what to do. These robots were supposed to be intelligent, right? Artificial intelligence and what not. So, maybe if he just asked him...

"Do you think you could turn down your... your eyes or something?"

At first, the robot didn't react. Then, his eyes dimmed to a manageable brightness. Makoto grinned. 

"Aha! Do you have a name?"

The robot stared back at him.

"Can't speak?" Makoto hummed with a frown. That might have been why his previous owner had tossed him. A robot who could speak would definitely be more appealing than one who could not.

"Haruka."

"Huh?" Makoto looked back up at the robot in surprise. 

"My name is Haruka." 

Makoto's smile returned, and he scooted closer to Haruka, hesitantly holding his hand out. He wasn't sure if robots shook hands, but it was worth a try.

"So you can speak! My name is Makoto."

Haruka continued to stare, ignoring Makoto's outstretched hand. 

"I guess you don't shake hands then," Makoto laughed, lowering his hand. "Do you know who your last owner was?" 

Haruka remained silent.

Makoto scratched behind his head. "Well, Haru, I'd love to stay and chat, but it's late, and I still have to get home." He pushed himself to his feet and waved, before turning and starting home. 

"Bye, Haru."

After a few steps, he heard a faint clanking and turned to find Haruka trailing after him. 

"Are you following me, Haru?" he asked.

Haruka was still for a moment before dipping his head in a nod.

"Huh..." Makoto frowned a bit. Did this mean Haruka was going to stay with him? There was no guarantee, but if he did... that'd be amazing luck. Makoto would never be able to afford a robot on his own, and it wasn't like he was stealing one if Haru just followed him home of his own accord. Makoto smiled at Haruka. "Okay." 

He turned back around and continued home, the soft clanking of Haruka's footsteps following him the whole way.


End file.
